


Courage

by morai_thoughts



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Night, Porn With Plot, Smut, after they meet Brienne in the crossroads, alayne stone - Freeform, bold Sansa, inn, kiss, on the road, season 5, season5-season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morai_thoughts/pseuds/morai_thoughts
Summary: Conversation between Petyr and Sansa after Brienne found them in the inn at the crossroads.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Courage

“Does it give you courage?” Petyr smirked, averting his eyes as soon as he felt her gaze on him. It was the same question she asked before Lady Brienne interrupted them in the crossroads inn. The night fell, and he asked the innkeeper to arranged his best rooms for him as his protégé once his knights came back reporting no sign of the tall woman. 

For a moment he feared that Sansa would leave with the lady knight. It would have been pointless, he knew. Petyr wouldn’t let her go far. He heard how the knight woman easily defeated Loras Tyrell on one-on-one at Renly’s camp, and although Baelish paid good gold to his guards, he liked to have everything under control. 

The door closed with a click. He didn’t see her standing up, but he sensed her body sit beside him, dipping the mattress slightly. The raven feathers of her dress grazed his knee, so close and yet so far, just enough to keep propriety. Enough to keep the game going. 

“Like all men, I’m vulnerable to the effect of ale, but unlike most men, I prefer to enjoy the taste of finer things.” His gaze lifted, green meeting deep blue. His breath caught, but he looked unaffected despite the closeness of her. Of her smell, of her heat. 

“I once heard people need to be afraid to have courage. That it’s the only time someone could truly be brave.” A slight smile formed on her lips. Those words belong to a ghost, a ghost Petyr sometimes saw in the ice of her stare. 

“My question is,” she continued taking a sip of the sweet poison from her cup. “Why would you Lord Baelish, need to be brave?” Her eyes danced teasingly above the metal rim, drawing him close little by little. 

“I don’t need it to be brave, I learned to be brave the hard way a long time ago.” His tone lowered in warning. “And so, did you, sweetling.” 

Her hand reached for his pin below his neck. Slender fingers traced the silver mockingbird above his chest. Petyr caught her wrist bringing the back of her hand to his lips. It was merely a dry peck, nothing more, but enough to send a shiver through her goose-pimpled skin. 

A wolf howled in the distance. 

“The marriage proposal you received wasn’t for you, was it?” The question haunted her throughout the journey 

The Lord shook his head, not breaking his gaze. “No, just a distraction to divert Lord Royce.” 

Sansa frowned. “Lord Royce is one of the most powerful men in the Vale and under Lord Robin’s command.” 

A fleeting silence passed before he answered. “Do you trust him?” His whole attention was on her, studying her every flicker, every blink of her eyes. 

The answer was easy. Exactly what he expected her to think. “No.” 

“Would you have preferred staying back in the Vale?” 

“There’s no safe place for me Lord Baelish. I’m sure you’re aware of it by now.” She averted her eyes making herself small, but there was no escape now. 

“Petyr, call me Petyr.” 

“That’s how she called you.” She replied, lips flattening. 

He blinked “Who?” 

“Your late wife.” A sudden coldness tightened her eyes. “So did my mother. It looks as if a tragic fate awaits anyone who calls you by your name.” 

Not a trace of remorse passed through his eyes. The man held her gaze, breathing tentatively before opening his mouth again. 

“Are you afraid?” 

“I was.” She confessed. Not anymore, now she truly knew him, because she knew what he wanted. Lord Baelish, Petyr huddled closer until his knee touched hers. Sansa could smell his mint breath tinged with the cup of wine they shared before going upstairs to his room. Sansa’s room was just across the hall, in front of his. She could just walk out and feign nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Aren’t you afraid now?” He asked, his tone dangerous. 

The silent night broke with another howl in the distance. “No.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I learned to be brave a long time ago.” The redhead shrugged. “I thought you knew Petyr.” 

His lips silenced her, quickly claiming her mouth. The kiss was sweet at first, letting her fall into the rhythm of his caresses. Sansa sighed into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn’t know what she searched for, but being close to him felt good. 

She yielded to his kiss, letting him take the lead while his tongue explored her mouth. He sweetly laid her down on his mattress, showing strong self-control his lips didn’t seem to have. The world spun around her, every touch, every sensation filled her mind to the brink of madness. 

Sansa wanted to torture him a little more, to taunt him as she did back in the Vale since the wretch fall of her aunt from the moon door. The eyes of the lord Declarants watched their every move, but he always found a way to be alone with her to share some news from the ravens. Lord Baelish would ask for a kiss then, an innocent gesture between a dad and his daughter. But not tonight, tonight she wanted to be Sansa. 

Her body asked to be released of her confinement, and soon Petyr relented her wishes. Her dress and boots were undone leaving her only in her shift. Her fingers nimble fingers unfasted the strings of his doublet, a sudden urge to set him free, to feel him closer than he had ever felt anyone before. 

He kissed her neck, following the path down to the valley of her breast. Sinful thoughts and warnings filled her mind making her feel dirty, but she quickly discarded them. Not tonight. He crashed his lips against hers again muffling a rogue moan. 

“Ssssh sweetling, we don’t want to attract any unwanted attention, do we?” 

She felt his hardened manhood pressed against her center. A mewl escaped her mouth despite the layers of clothes that separated them. A wet heat started to spread below her belly, aching for his attention. Petyr eyes shone dangerously, under the same bliss of her body. Sansa bucked her hips, responding to him. 

“Oh Sansa,” he cupped her cheek joining the mouths with a newfound eagerness. “My wicked wolf.” She felt his hand wander beneath her shift, hist deft fingers lifting the light fabric. A warm palm covered her right breast, “you’re gorgeous.” A shiver traveled down her spine when he squeezed her flesh. 

She weaved her hands through his hair tightening her hold every time his hands reached another of her sensitive areas. 

“Petyr please,” the ache below was unbearable. “I need-” His fingers pressed against his mound silencing her. 

“Is this what you need?” He asked knowing perfectly well the answer. He traced her slit, wetting his fingers with her arousal. “I will make you feel good my love.” 

A wave hit her hard when she reached her peak. Petyr didn’t stop, he lowered his pace letting her savor the last ripples of her orgasm. His smug smirk widened at the sound of her sweet moans. “You are so beautiful,” He bent catching her lips in a sweet kiss. She felt his weight over her, preserving their heat against the chill of the night. Sansa found she didn’t mind; she could spend the rest of the night like this. Suddenly the urge to relax was so strong. The wetness below felt uncomfortable. She would need to use the chamber pot soon, but she didn’t want to separate from him yet. 

“That was-” Her words stopped. Her tongue heavy in her mouth. 

“Perfect.” Petyr leaned forward placing a sweet kiss on her brow, the action feeling even more intimate than what just transpired between them. 

“So perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this small oneshot. It's been a long time since I wrote this and I didn't know when or how to post it. I know I haven't been very active lately so here's a small present for your patient. I have the next Timing chapter ready, I have to go over it a couple of times before posting it so fingers crossed. 
> 
> PS: I've always wanted to know what happened that night after Brienne found them and Petyr told her to go away ;)


End file.
